Yu Gi Oh Contest Love Story
by Chibi Emi-Kura-Maro
Summary: I wrote this for a contest, but I didn't enjoy it much so I didn't put all my heart into it. It's not very good but its a look at a could be romance between Bakura and Mia. (Set in Florida... odd...)


I don't OWN Yugioh, if I did; it wouldn't exactly be a FANfic, would it. Some of them are far out of character but I tried. Minako from Sailor Moon has come... personal reasons. I'm sorry it's not very good; I don't think I put enough into it.  
  
"It's not... that I don't like you." Two people sat across from each other in a small, empty café. "It's that I don't love you." The boy, with his long white hair and young face, hung his head. The girl slide out of her chair and pulled her long pink hair back, into a ponytail "Please understand Bakura..." She kissed the top of his head and left.  
  
Bakura's Heart, Shattered  
  
Bakura looked up. She was gone. He sighed and left the café. Outside it began to rain softly. Bekura just walked, not quiet thinking of where he was going, only focusing on pain.  
  
It had been weeks since she had dumped Bakura and he was still depressed. Bakura, having long since left his Millennium Ring behind, had become a struggling writer. He had barely enough money to afford his rent, let alone food. He hadn't written anything since she had left him, and Bakura knew it was important he complete his novel so he could eat.  
  
Recently, he had been hard at work on a science fiction novel about space so to study up for it, he had been visiting NASA in Florida every day. His friends there were very nice and tried to be supportive. He hoped they would still welcome him after he had not been there for a few weeks.  
  
"Yugi, are you sure you can pull it off?" Yugi nodded. "Yes Katsuya (Joey). Being of Asian decent, it'll be a synch to play the race card." "But the ship exploded... we did kill fourteen people, not to mention the bystanders." "Those people all chose to die of their own free will." Katsuya scratched his head. "Why do I get the feeling I should have hired a better attorney?" "You hired me because we are the best of friends. By the way, have you heard what's happened to Haga (Weevil)?"  
  
Bakura walked slowly into the large observatory. He silently walked pasted them and sat down. "What's his deal?" Mia asked, towering over the midget-like Yugi who never really reached puberty. "I don't know..." "I'm going to go find out, he's bringing down the whole room." She walked away from Yugi and Katsuya. "So... what's happened to Haga?"  
  
"Hey there little guy..." Mia leaned over Bakura and stared at the computer had had been using. "The pages are blank... write something kid." "I... can't." 'Why not?" "It hurts..." "What are you?" She slapped his chest playfully. "A wuss-bag?" He sat there in sadness. "Okay..." She backed away slowly and ran.  
  
The phone rang. Bakura picked it up slowly. "Hello?" "YUGI! I NEED YUGI! IT'S ANZU (Tea)! I'M IN JAIL AND I ONLY HAVE ONE CALL! I NEED A LAWY-" Bakura hung up the phone.  
  
"Attention everyone!" Hiroto walked into the room swinging papers above his head. "Good news! Pegasus has just agreed to fund or new ship on the condition we shoot it into the sun!" The whole room stared at Hiroto (Tristan) suspiciously. "With several of us on board of course... Specifically Isis... Ryouta (Mako)... Keith and Sugoroku (Grandpa)... But the rest of us would get pay raises!" Mia smiled. "I totally think we should do it... So the world is out one more engineer, no one will miss them. I need new shoes." "But Mia, you have a closet of shoes..." Hiroto said. "Shut up lover." She ran to Yugi and patted his head. "Yugi! You little lawyer! Why don't you break the news to the ones we have to kill?" "I can do that... but my fee would-" "Yugi, your fee is oddly enough covered by Pegasus."  
  
So the construction of the new rocket began. Bakura tried to write about it, but his heart was too heavy for his fingers. All he could do was sit, listen to the world around him and try his best to keep from crying. Seto, their top engineer dropped by occasional, having spent most of his time negotiating his fees.  
  
"Bakura Ryou..." Pegasus sat with his new wife on his lap, Seto standing across from them in a dark room, once again negotiating his fees. "Minako, must you be here right now?" Seto asked, trying to look away from her. "I'm only here to make sure you don't cheat my husband. You're not really worth that much Seto!" "5.2 million." "Agreed." Pegasus laughed. Minako stared at him, pulling her blonde hair out of her eyes then laughed too, but she was unsure why. "Miss Sailor V-" "MINAKO!" Minako jumped up pointing at Seto. "You shall refer to me as Miss Minako!"  
  
"Hey there..." Mia sat down on Bakura's desk, pushing his papers on the floor. "You still sad little guy?" Mia sipped her coffee and relaxed. "Come on kid. Writing isn't all that hard. The only easier is my job." She laughed, everyone knew she didn't do anything, but Pegasus still paid her. Seto marched into the room and threw his hands over his head. "I WILL BEGIN THE WORK ON THE FAULTY ROCKET!" A few people clapped gently.  
  
"Mia..." Hiroto smiled and place his arm around her shoulders. "How you doing sweetie?" "Nice lover." She kissed him then turned away. "Oh... uhh... not on the kid's desk." "Fine..." Hiroto left them alone. "Hey little guy..." Mia leaned over and whispered in Bakura's ear. "How 'bout I give you some inspiration?" Bakura blushed. "But... you and Hiroto...?" "Oh him, ahh, we're just fooling around." "But you're engaged." "Yeah, he got a lot of money from our last project, I need at least half of that money. I need more shoes." Bakura moved away from Mia. "No..." He turned away from her. "No." "Don't freak out." Mia jumped off his desk and walked away. He stared at her go and wandered if she really liked him.  
  
"Mia." She looked around. "Hello?" "I saw you Mia." Mokuba took a step forward. "Oh, it's you. Hey shrimp." "Don't call me that. I saw you with Bakura. Hiroto will be pretty pissed." Mia gasped. "You wouldn't!" "I would." "What- do you want?" "One million dollars or..." He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "I don't have a million dollars!" "Sell a few shoes then." Mia pulled away from him. "I don't have a million dollars!" "You have one other option." "Oh yeah?" "Be with me." Mia thought for a moment and laughed. "I'll get you your money."  
  
Mia sat down in Bakura lap. "Say... Bakura... You don't happen to be rich... do you?" "No Mia..." She groaned. "I knew it!" She got up and wandered away. Bakura shook his head, full of confusion.  
  
"Hiroto..." Mia hugged him and kissed him. "I got a little favor to ask..."  
  
"WHAT!? HOW MUCH MONEY DO YOU THINK I HAVE MIA? I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY!" "Your right! I'm sorry!" Mia kissed him. 'I was just... curious..." She wandered away. "Fine... if I can't pay Mokuba, I'll give him something to really talk about. Hiroto will be sorry he yelled at me."  
  
Bakura walked outside the building, it was raining. "Ryou." He looked up. Mia was waiting out in the rain for him. "Hey, let's go somewhere kid." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.  
  
Mia brought Bakura to a small and empty café. "Here we are kid..." "Mia... why" She pushed his against the wall and kissed him. "I don't love Hiroto. It's you I love..."  
  
Anzu sat in a jail cell crying. "Why... Oh Yugi, please come for me..." "Hey, pipe down in there." "I didn't hurt anyone." "Yeah, yeah, WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO THE LIMBURG BABY!" (I apologize to all Anzu and Limburg baby lovers.)  
  
"Hiroto." Mokuba snuck up on him the next day. "I have a secret and I'll tell you- for a price." Hiroto glared at him. "How much?" "Twenty dollars." Hiroto handed the kid the money. "Cool... now... that girl Mia of yours? Well, I can't say she's yours... Mia is a public servant if you catch my drift." Hiroto shook his head. "Fine. She left with Bakura last night. They went out, back to his palace, stalking is fun. Get it now?" Hiroto gasped and ran towards Mia, hanging out of Bakura's desk.  
  
"Oh, you can write now..." Bakura blushed. "Mia!" Mia smirked at Hiroto. "So Mokuba squealed. Oh well, I didn't love you anyway!" Mia turned back to Bakura and kissed his forehead. "This one is much more fun..."  
  
"Any new gossip Minako?" Pegasus asked. Minako smiled. "Well, yes. Mia broke up with Hiroto and has taken a new man." "Really... I have always disliked that girl... we can't let this kind of thing get out. What does she do anyway?" "She's a safety supervisor." "Put her in the rocket. Is it complete yet?" "By tomorrow."  
  
Bakura smiled, holding Mia in his arms. "Mia... I've never felt this happy." "Never? Me neither..." "Mia!" Yugi snuck up on her and tapped her on the shoulder. "What now?" "Good news- and some strictly bad news. Pegasus has decided to shoot you into the sun as well. But, on the plus side, the rest of us get a 34.5% pay raise. Have fun. The rocket takes off tomorrow, be here by noon." Yugi walked away, proud for earning a hundred dollars just for telling Mia to die.  
  
"Bakura!" Mia cried in his arms. "Mia... I will protect you... no matter what..." "No..." "I will go with you. We will die together..." "Don't..." "I want to be with you." "No..."  
  
The next day, at noon, Mia had not shown up. An angry Yugi was paid to seek her out and bring her there. He did so very well. Bakura followed him, begging and pleading for him to let Mia go. "Pegasus has commanded it. Besides, I think it'll be pretty funny." Mia was thrown into the rocket, which was oddly much to small to make it very far and Seto made the rocket go.  
  
Bakura fell to his knees and cried, seeing Mia go. He felt truly alone, even worse then before he met her. The others grieved for Bakura, and quickly regretted their decision but gladly rolling in dough.  
  
Bakura cried softly, alone in his room. He rose slowly and stood over his computer. "I need to write... I need to tell the world about her... I know she will watch over me, and guide me..."  
  
Bakura wrote for Mia with a broken heart and once it was complete, his heavy heart slowed and he joined her in heaven...  
  
The End  
  
(Yeah, it sucked. I know, please don't flame me... or review. It was for a contest.) 


End file.
